guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. '' Warning: All work and no play makes [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako]] a dull boy.'' Rate-a-User Favored: #He's a cool guy and, uh, stuff. I'm not a sockpuppet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Derako Jioruji}']] 14:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Decent I guess, always talking about his "new" project for the week. Munny 03:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Removed all the nice userboxes. Including mine! :( (T/ ) 02:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey! I knew it would be safe to remove those userboxes, because they live on in your userspace. :D Seriously though, I should probably add those back in... I miss 'em... (well, I didn't but I do now) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::This is your fault now, you know. I dug up all my old userboxes. Now I'm going to make a userbox blaming you for finding all my old userboxes. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::Entropy, are you changing your vote now or removing it? just thought i would say something nothing else to do -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::::Hehe, I didn't do anything. :) (T/ ) 22:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::::I kinda wanted the userboxes back anyway, you just dredged up memories. I still get to blame you though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) '''Meh #Meh... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Meh, you favoured me, so I'd favour you, but you have all those sockpuppets that can do it for you, so I'll stick with meh. =) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, thanks. As a matter of fact, I think I've still got a few sockpuppets buddies that haven't voted yet, I'll go tell them now! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) Uber-Awesome #I'm so uber-awesome, I can vote on myself. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:Author's can't vote. I'm deleting your vote. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) #::Nooo! But I'm uber-awesome! T_T [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) #He's awesome! A true master with a ritualist, I watched him heal an entire party of twelve in the Deep. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Aika Koumajutsu|'{Aika Koumajutsu}']] #He's completely insane! I've seen him tank three warriors at once with an Assassin. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Kumo Tsuiraku|'{Kumo Tsuiraku}']] #Truely skilled, I've never seen anyone play a Paragon like him before. He can outshine a Monk, dealing with conditions! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Yari Dageki|'{Yari Dageki}']] #He's incredible... I've seen him destroy opponents with no more then two skills on his bar. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Hinotama Hibaku|'{Hinotama Hibaku}']] #Makes all the W/Mo's look like newbies. He's solo'd the Guild Leader in GvG with a Warrior, and no Monk secondary! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Anjiru Kuro|'{Anjiru Kuro}']] #He is Teh Leetzorz! AmericanVlad 21:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) #''(everyone vote here)'' Undecided #Why does there have to be so many choices? y god y -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 01:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:moved from favored to here, because i can ''PUPPETMASTER'S NOTE: All of the above votes (in the "Uber-Awesome" section) are comepletely true, save for a bit of selective mis-information. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Hey does ur critical fox build work with dark prison or whateva it is (the non-elite form of shadow prision)? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 00:27, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, it can, if you've got room for it. Switching out a single skill probably isn't hard. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 00:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Nah cause i dont have shadow prision and not even close to it on me assassin. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 00:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Hey how does the A/D varient in the critical fox build work compared to the standerd 1? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 08:39, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, works even better actually. Much better survival rate, I use it to tank in AB (it's probably the only Assassin build that can tank, and tanks better then most Warriors too). Just before, I used it in a scrim (me versus two of my guildmates, using Warrior tanking builds). They couldn't kill me. I eventually got bored (couldn't managed to kill them either), and aggro'd a few Warrior NPCs as well, killed them... finally died when I was going solo against both my guildmates, two Warrior NPCs, and a Ranger NPC. Took the Warriors out with me though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:45, 2 March 2007 (CST) :awsome must try sometime, -- ''"Wings"'' 08:49, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, it works great. With access to Dervish, it's a much better choice then the A/any version. Of course, you don't have the option to switch your secondary with the A/D variant, which is why it's a variant. :D I really love using it though, and have to give props to Pestilence for posting the original version (which got merged into Critical Fox later on). [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:54, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Have you used the critical hitter varient (the last varient)?, is it any good?, does the critical dual strike hit high?. -- ''"Wings"'' 03:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I haven't used that variant yet (someone only just recently added that one in). But my younger brother used Critical Strike in the A/D variant, and that worked great. I'll have to test the variant out myself later, though. Don't know the exact damage on it yet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 04:42, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::ok thx. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 06:57, 3 March 2007 (CST) Hope You Like? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 20:09, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Hehehe, 'tis awesome! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:52, 6 March 2007 (CST) Hey can you farm Daggers of Xuekao? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Never tried... he's not exactly easy, but then again, he might not be that hard. I'll try, next time I go on GW (taking a break from it for tonight). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:39, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Well if you get the Daggers of Xuekao can i please have them or buy them cause i need them basicaly for your build and also i just need the 20% of enchanting on the daggers also for other builds. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:41, 8 March 2007 (CST) lol just been trying to see if any1 thinks this builds will work ''(just a build made by me) and i was following some links and seen you have a build built around WotEP and RS (shame it didnt get passed) and i was woundering do you think this build could work? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Basicly use left to right until Repeating Strike then just spam that for 0 energy. If you get blind use Signet of Malice to remove it. :Hehe, I saw this one before. Anyway, the one downside I found with Repeating Strike is the fact that it basically slows down your overall attacks (because you can't get doublestrikes and whatnot, that's part of the reason my RS build didn't get vetted). I would think a huge advantage here would be something that triggers off attack skills... I'll have to look through and see what I can find. Golden Phoenix Strike would make a good replacement for Jagged and Wild Strike, too, give you a bit more room if you wanted to add another skill in there. Have you tested this one yet? How well does it work so far? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Havnt got around to testing it yet need few more faction. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 17:03, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Sockpuppet Not sure if I have the right icon. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I have =) =P --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:44, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Damnit. I'll put the box on my userpage. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 05:45, 3 March 2007 (CST) nonono =P Hey! What part of PuppetMASTER don't you understand? Ain't nobody else go their arm up my ass. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:50, 3 March 2007 (CST) New Signature testing area Massive code version: Jioruji Derako Tiny code version: Actual test: [[user:Jioruji Derako|Jioruji Derako.>']] 19:58, 3 March 2007 (CST) Didn't work, test again: Derako/template:JDsignature}}> 20:00, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Keep in mind if you use a page in your namespace to hold your signature, you MUST subst: it. — Blastedt 20:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Hmm... so there's no way at all to avoid that five-line code in my ssignature then? (not signing atm because you know why) :::Nope, and it is disruptive as hell, please dont be another SigM@ — Blastedt 20:34, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Hehe, I'm doing my best not to be like him. :D 20:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) Alright, just in case anyone's still paying attention, I made this little sig instead... nice and small, not disruptive as far as I can tell, and feathers my personal logo! Yay. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:24, 4 March 2007 (CST) Why dont you just make it all 1 picture? like my icon, but it also contains your name that way you can have all your pretty little colors. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:52, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, but I can't make it fit within the 50px width limit that way. This one looks cool as it is. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:56, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::y cant you just use the new page and sit ur sig in there that way its only 1 line code that shows. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:00, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::I know, that was my first thought... I tried it right away, even made the template for it, but unfortunately, what it does with that is the same as just posting the entire code in one shot. And besides, it's against the wiki rules to use a template in your sig, because whenever you change your sig, the Wiki needs to update every single page you've ever posted on. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:06, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::Hasnt updated mine yet, i still have an old sig in ur rate a user section lol, too bad you cant use a picture, y dont u use like just Jirouji or Derako or Jd or some other thing? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:08, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::::Ah, no, it won't update anything, I'm not using a template for my sig. If I was, then the wiki server would have needed to go through everything I've ever signed and updated it, which is why templates aren't allowed in your sig. :::::Ah,JD's a little vague... Jioruji could probably work, but I don't really feel like making a sig just for that. :D I'll stick with this one for a bit, and if I get another idea later, I'll just change it. I like to show off my logo, anyway. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:16, 4 March 2007 (CST) Contest Congratulations, you just won First Place! Go here to see what you won. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 19:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) My Poll As one of the people who voted in the poll on my page, I thought I would let you know that Lania nominated me for Adminship at GW:RFA. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) :Goody. I've posted my thoughts there. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:08, 19 March 2007 (CDT) IP test Just as a test, I'm signing out and leaving comments here, just to see what my IP is. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:40, 19 March 2007 (CDT) My computer: 72.94.105.76 02:41, 19 March 2007 (CDT) PSP: 72.94.105.76 02:46, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ooh, both the same IP eh? Wasn't quite expecting that, but makes sense none the less. End Test. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 02:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT)